


Blazing Hearts

by Kousagi7Hikari



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Lio is always cold, M/M, Soulmates, bullet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousagi7Hikari/pseuds/Kousagi7Hikari
Summary: Galo’s heart is blue like his hair and eyes. Lio’s is magenta like his fire. Except he doesn’t have fire anymore. He tries not to think about it.An AU where Hearts are visible. Authors notes have more details.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Blazing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to explain this AU I created:
> 
> Everyone has a glass-like heart embedded in their chest, about where their normal heart is. It is somehow visible through one layer of clothing, though not two or more. Every heart is a different color. They are clear when someone is born and gain pigment once they enter puberty. Should they break, they all break in different patterns, only matching their soulmate. Soulmates are not always predestined, some happen over time. When a heart breaks, the person usually experiences “Symptoms.” Some people say it is an over exaggeration of how they would feel without their soulmate. Sometimes-though rarely- they feel how they would feel WITH the person. These symptoms can die down over time.  
> Knowing this, let’s begin.

  * It’s after the events of the movie (as all great Promare fanfics are)
  * Lio is working very hard
  * Very hard
  * VERY HARD
  * Cos if he keeps working hard, he doesn’t think about how cold he’s been.
  * Cold and empty and quiet
  * Luckily, Galo is there.
  * There will be no working for 72 hours straight 
  * HOW DID HE WORK FOR 72 HOURS STRAIGHT AND NOT DIE???
  * Galo’s heart is blue like his hair and eyes
  * Lio’s is magenta like his fire
  * Except he doesn’t have fire anymore
  * He tries not to think about it
  * How did he get to Galo’s apartment?
  * Apparently Galo took him home.
  * Lio doesn’t remember this.
  * Galo insists it’s cos of how tired he is.
  * He’s probably right
  * Galo’s in the middle of offering Lio his bed for the night
  * But the couch is RIGHT THERE
  * Lio stumbles over and zonks out
  * He wakes much later under a zillion blankets.
  * It’s like a reverse princess-and-the-pea situation up in here
  * Lio disentangles himself from the wrappings only to find he is frikking FREEZING
  * He wraps up in the thickest blanket.
  * It’s better.
  * Marginally
  * He peeks in on Galo
  * Who is still asleep
  * And snoring loudly
  * Picture a snot bubble and limbs all over and like… a corner of blanket over his midsection and that’s it.
  * Lio ALMOST goes to join him, imagining how warm it would be
  * But it’s morning time
  * Time to go back to work.
  * Galo looks really cute though.
  * Lio sneaks back to Burning Rescue and gets right to work
  * It’s probably paperwork
  * He’s so deep in it he barely notices when someone sets a cup of instant noodles in front of him.
  * It’s Aina
  * Her heart is a reddish-pink, like HER hair 
  * Why is this a thing? (cos anime)
  * “You probably didn’t eat, did you?”
  * “I didn’t want to put Galo out.”
  * “I’m pretty sure Galo would get you caviar if you asked.”
  * “Ew.”
  * Lio expresses thanks and eats the noodles.
  * Aina leaves just in time for Lio to hear a motorcycle pull into the garage and fast, heavy footsteps right after.
  * He probably should have left a note or something.
  * Galo looks… worried? And a little mussed up from rushing to get to Burning Rescue.
  * It’s cute.
  * “OH thank god.” Galo breathes a sigh of relief.
  * “What?”
  * “I thought you’d run off or something.”
  * “Not when my people need so much help.”
  * Galo sighs and messes with his hair.
  * Does he always do that? Lio doesn’t think so.
  * “Alright… Just make sure you take actual breaks this time. No more marathon work sessions.”
  * He goes to make some coffee.
  * “You like instant noodles?”
  * “Yeah. The spicy kind.”
  * “Hm… I’ll have to stock up.”
  * “...Why?”
  * “So you have something to eat.”
  * “But why do YOU have to?”
  * A moment of silence.
  * “I thought… you could stay at my place…?”
  * More silence.
  * “I mean, we piloted a giant mecha together, living together shouldn’t be a big deal!”
  * “I… suppose…”
  * “And you already know my couch is super comfy!”
  * There’s that smile.
  * That I-know-I’ve-already-won smile.
  * Lio relents
  * Galo cheers
  * Lio goes back to work.
  * He feels just a little warmer.
  * Some time passes
  * Lio falls asleep at the table
  * Apparently he needed more sleep
  * Galo wakes him up to take him home
  * They go
  * The ride is nice
  * Galo is warm
  * He smells nice too…
  * Lio tries not to think about it.
  * They arrive home
  * Galo makes dinner
  * By which he means he warms up some leftover pizza
  * Lio is wrapped in a blanket
  * He’s cold again
  * Galo looks fond
  * Lio tries not to look at his face and looks at his heart instead.
  * It’s like looking at a clear ocean.
  * It’s a really REALLY nice color.
  * And Galo never wears more than a t-shirt so it’s always easy to see.
  * They sit together, watch tv and eat pizza
  * Lio feels warm and comfortable.
  * Next thing he knows he’s waking up
  * Galo’s gone
  * He’s FREEZING
  * Lio goes to take a hot shower
  * UHHHH… WHERE’S THE OTHER HALF OF HIS HEART???
  * HIS HEART BROKE???
  * WHEN THE F DID THAT HAPPEN??
  * Oh no…
  * He doesn’t know where the other piece is
  * When was the last time he even noticed his heart?
  * Where would he even start looking??
  * ...Burning Rescue. Obviously
  * He goes there
  * He finds Galo talking to Aina
  * “I lost my heart.”
  * Galo goes from zero to sixty REAL FAST
  * “You did??? That’s awesome!! Wait… you said lost, not that it broke. What do you mean Lio? Lio???”
  * Lio shows him the situation.
  * He notices briefly that Galo is wearing his Burning Rescue Jacket
  * He’s got other stuff to worry about though.
  * The hunt begins!
  * It ends unsuccessfully at the end of the day
  * Lio insists it’s no big deal
  * He’s not feeling any symptoms
  * Galo offers that maybe it’s at his apartment???
  * It’s not.
  * Galo has to leave for a bit
  * “Call if anything happens, okay?”
  * “Of course.”
  * Galo leaves.
  * ...HOW DID IT GET EVEN MORE FREEZING???
  * Lio piles on the blankets.
  * They don’t help much.
  * He considers a hot bath.
  * Lio soup
  * He goes to the bathroom to run a bath
  * The bath is small but he will make it work
  * There’s something on the counter by the sink…
  * It’s hidden behind a bottle of hand soap
  * It’s blue…
  * Galo’s heart blue
  * Lio picks it up for a better look
  * He feels a LOT warmer.
  * Oh…
  * Oh NO…
  * It’s Galo’s heart piece
  * It matches Lio’s cracked heart.
  * There are a lot of feelings
  * First off: Why didn’t Galo tell him?
  * Actually that’s the main thing.
  * It also explains why Galo was wearing his jacket
  * ...was he hiding it from Lio for some reason?
  * Galo comes home, in his rush he forgot his phone.
  * Lio decides now is as good a time as any to confront him.
  * He steps out of the bathroom, holding up the piece.
  * “Galo.”
  * “...Oh… I did just leave that out huh?”
  * Lio is not amused. 
  * “Listen, before you get mad-”
  * “Already pretty close Galo Thymos.”
  * “Okay, we’re doing last names. Listen… I didn’t tell you cos I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I mean, I don’t even know if you feel the same way!”
  * Lots more thoughts.
  * Let’s start wiiiiith…
  * “Same way?”
  * “Well yeah. Sometimes hearts break when people develop strong feelings, right?”
  * He points to himself.
  * “But your heart didn’t break when mine did… or thats what I thought.”
  * He looks really… sad? Guilty?
  * “I didn’t want to tell you even after your heart broke cos I didn’t want to make it about me. Not when you needed help.”
  * Lio is processing.
  * “Galo… Aren’t you feeling any symptoms?”
  * “...Not right now. What about you?”
  * “I’m freezing.”
  * “You’re always freezing.”
  * “More than usual… it’s like I’ve been shot again.”
  * Galo is quiet for once.
  * “But more…”
  * Galo opens his mouth. 
  * “And if I’m feeling like this… we need to find my peice so you don’t have to feel anything like this.”
  * Lio grips the piece harder.
  * “I don’t… I don’t want you to feel anything like this.”
  * “...You’d be okay with me having it?”
  * Lio looks at Galo, perturbed.
  * “Well, that’s how these things work.”
  * “...Is that the only reason?”
  * Lio goes quiet.
  * Galo made space in his life for Lio
  * He was kind and brave and a little too puppy-like for his own good.
  * Loyal and loud and warm… so warm…
  * “No. That’s not the only reason.”
  * He finally looks Galo in the eye again.
  * “But I think… We have all the time in the world to get to know each other better. To make this bond count.”
  * Galo grins.
  * Lio smiles
  * Then he frowns.
  * “But I still don’t have my piece to give to you!”
  * “I can wait.”
  * Galo takes Lio’s hand with the piece.
  * “I did feel some symptoms… It felt like… when I was locked up. I was cold and alone and empty.”
  * Lio knows the feeling.
  * Cold and empty and quiet...
  * “But I thought of you and those feelings went away!”
  * Oh my god how can he say those kinds of things so earnestly??
  * “So I’m sure that if we’re in this together, I’ll be okay!”
  * Good lord his smile is like the sun.
  * He takes the piece from Lio’s hand.
  * “Can I?”
  * “...No.”
  * Lio grins, the way he did before they burned the world.
  * “If we’re doing this, we’ll do it together. Like you said.”
  * Galo is surprised, then he grins.
  * “Well… can I kiss you then?”
  * “I’ll allow that.”
  * They do.
  * Lio feels warm.
  * There’s a loud knock on the door
  * Lio doesn’t want to stop kissing.
  * He’s pretty sure Galo doesn’t want to stop either.
  * But he pulls away with an annoyed groan and goes to answer his door.
  * It’s Lucia
  * “Guess what I found Vinny chewing on?”
  * She holds it up between two fingers.
  * It’s magenta
  * Like promare fire.
  * “Lio’s heart piece!!” Galo is overjoyed. “Lucia, you’re the best!”
  * “I know~ And don’t worry, it’s disinfected. Now will you PLEASE do the exchange so we can all get back to our lives and I can win the pool we started last month?”
  * Lucia makes her exit.
  * Galo turns to Lio.
  * He’s got stars in his eyes.
  * He hands it back to Lio
  * “Whenever you’re ready.”
  * Lio looks it over
  * It’s really beautiful
  * Galos would probably look even better
  * He holds it out
  * “Through smoke and flame…”
  * Galo beams and fumbles to get his piece ready, holding it up to mirror Lio
  * “I’ve got your back!”
  * Lio means it
  * He knows Galo does too
  * Click
  * Lio sighs
  * He’s really warm now
  * He’s pretty sure Galo is too
  * They kiss again
  * Through smoke and flame, they’ve got each other's backs.
  * Lucia wins the pool when Galo comes in the next day with Lio riding on his back like a cape.



**Author's Note:**

> If you have the feeling this AU is familiar, Congratulations! You were probably a Hetalia fan in the early 2010s! I wrote quite a few of these back on fanfiction.net.  
> If not, thanks for reading through this AU. IF you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer!  
> For the record: Galo's heart broke the morning Lio found his had broken. Lio's broke when he fell asleep at the station, so there was a gap in between breaks.


End file.
